This invention generally relates to reclosable packaging. In particular, the invention relates to reclosable bags having a header that shrouds the zipper for providing a tamper-evident feature.
In the use of plastic bags, pouches and other packages, particularly for containing foodstuffs, it is important that the bag be hermetically sealed and tamper evident until the purchaser acquires the bag and its contents, takes them home, and opens the bag or package for the first time. It is then commercially attractive and useful for the consumer that the bag or package be reclosable so that its contents may be protected. Such bags provide the consumer with the ability to readily store, in a closed, if not sealed, package any unused portion of the packaged product even after the package is initially opened. Flexible plastic zippers have proven to be excellent for reclosable bags, because they may be manufactured with high-speed equipment and are reliable for repeated reuse.
Many reclosable bags comprise a receptacle having a mouth with a slider-actuated zipper installed therein for opening and closing the bag. As the slider is moved in an opening direction, the slider causes the zipper sections it passes over to open. Conversely, as the slider is moved in a closing direction, the slider causes the zipper sections it passes over to close. Typically, a zipper for a reclosable bag includes a pair of interlockable profiled closure strips that are joined at opposite ends of the bag mouth. The profiles of interlockable plastic zipper parts can take on various configurations, e.g. interlocking rib and groove elements having so-called male and female profiles, interlocking alternating hook-shaped closure elements, etc. Reclosable bags having slider-operated zippers are generally more desirable to consumers than bags having zippers without sliders because the slider eliminates the need for the consumer to align the interlockable zipper profiles before causing those profiles to engage.
It is known to provide a zipper package construction that is designed to undergo some permanent change in the package appearance when the package is opened for the first time. In particular, it is known to provide a zipper package with a header (sealed or open at the ends) that extends over and shrouds the zipper, preventing access to the slider. For example, the header may comprise extensions of the front and rear package walls, the extensions being joined at the top of the bag by a seal. The seal may be a peel seal, which may be readily ruptured by a consumer to expose the zipper and slider, or a “hard” seal, the latter being a seal that is not intended to be broken. In the case of a header formed using a hard seal, it is known to provide the package header with one or more lines of perforations, which must be torn open by a consumer to obtain access to the slider. In place of a line of perforations (or to facilitate tearing the package along the line of perforations), it is also known to provide one or more notches at a side edge of the header for starting a tear across the header. In any event, the header must be opened before access can be had to the slider and zipper. If a package evidences a torn header before the package is purchased by a consumer, this should indicate to the consumer that the package has been tampered with, e.g., previously opened.
Zipper package constructions with sealed headers should also have other desirable features. For example, the package should be “user friendly” in the sense that the steps necessary for the initial opening of the package prior to the use of the zipper are obvious or intuitive to the consumer. For certain tough plastics, the header with dual tear lines may be difficult to tear off, especially for persons with insufficient hand strength. Also the zipper package design should allow the package to be formed on conventional packaging equipment with little or no modification of the equipment being required.